Here, Among the Myrtle
by Kyuunen
Summary: Aeneas, hero of the Aenid, has an encounter with Dido, while in the Fields of Mourning in the Underworld. This is a monologue said by Aeneas, as he finds out that their affair could have, and should have been something more.


Hey, everyone! This is my first attempt at fiction of this kind. You can also see this at my FictionPress account.  
  
Now before we begin, some background must be given. This piece is about Dido and Aeneas. Prior knowledge about the whole original story between them is recommended. A short, simple version can be found in Edith Hamilton's book, Mythology. Or you could just look for a quick explanation on the web.  
  
This is a monologue from Aeneas' point of view.  
  
Well, enjoy!  
  
-------------  
  
Here, Among the Myrtle by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Is this a trick? Another foul plan of the gods? Please tell me what is real. Who is it that sits there upon the rock? Who is it among the myrtle in the Fields of Mourning? Tell me, do I speak the truth when I say that I see Dido?  
  
My throat tightens, yet I know not why. Why do you not move?  
  
I speak to you, and you will not stir yourself to listen. I reach out to you and you turn away from my grasp. Do you not remember me? No, it cannot be. Your heart was too kind to treat even a stranger this way. Do you hold a grudge? Did I truly hurt you when I left? But can it be that you don't remember?  
  
Do you not remember when I first came to Carthage? My ship had been wrecked and you had received me with the hospitality of an old friend, even though you had never seen me before. An old woman had helped my men and I along to your great city. You held a great banquet that night and we feasted together. That was when I told you my story. It intrigued my how you looked at me that night; such a look of fascination and amazement.  
  
You gave me your ears that night. Me and only me. Why do you not listen now?  
  
Do you not remember how we danced together that one night? I remember the music, that rhythmic thump of people's feet and the joyous melody of the flute. The musicians were skilled and it was almost as if it was the music one would hear on the mighty Mount Olympus. I remember you. Your feet stepped quickly to the lively piece, though my own were clumsy and slow. We laughed together as I stumbled, trying to make do with my poor ability.  
  
You shared with me your laugh that night. Me and only me. Why do you not even smile with me now?  
  
Do you not remember how much you had given me? Me, merely a homeless wanderer at the time, received as much honor from your people that you, their ruler, received. You shared with me your home, your riches. At that time, Carthage was as much mine as it was yours.  
  
Do you not remember how we spent the day frolicking in the gently rolling meadows? How we feasted on the fruits of the orchards? Do you not remember how we laid together as the sun set? My heart quickened to a maddening pace. I was sure you could hear it. And when the first star appeared in the sky, I tasted the sweetness of grapes and pomegranates on your lips.  
  
You gave me your body that night. Me and only me. Why do turn away from my touch now?  
  
But you must remember. That night. The night I left you. I had tried to leave in secret, but no secret could be kept from you. You found out. First, you were naive and unbelieving that I would leave you. But it was unmistakable; our sails were up and supplies to be loaded. Your eyes became heavy with pain and the tears threatened to fall at any second. You pleaded with me, that if anything had been well between us that I should stay.  
  
But I brushed you off. I was sure you would not be wounded too deeply. I was sure you were only playing games with me. And even when your tears began to fall, I had no other thoughts. Even when you beat upon my breast and wept your bitter anguish. I left you sobbing on the shore. You rushed away where no one could find you. I gave the orders to leave. Leave Carthage. Leave you.  
  
There, you gave me your tears. But I see now. You had also given me your heart.  
  
The Fields of Mourning... the place for unhappy lovers, once they have taken their own lives to escape from their drowning misery. I understand now. Dido... Was I the cause of your death? I swear I left you against my will.  
  
Curse the gods! Curse the wicked games they play! And most of all, curse their rotten hearts, unfeeling as though they were but cold pieces of marble. I had thought you were naught but playing a game with a fool you had picked out. But now I see. It was the gods who were playing the games, and we are all their little pawns, their toys, their fools.  
  
And do you know what hurts the most? I had loved you, too. I gave you my heart and I was sure you were ready to push it aside. So I left...  
  
Damn the gods! How they sit so high and mighty! If only I could knock them from their pedestal. Then we could both be happy.  
  
But now I see. Though we were happy once before, it can never be again. And I can't blame anyone.  
  
Not you...  
  
Not the gods...  
  
Not even the Fates...  
  
Because it was my fault. Mine, and mine alone.  
  
Now I see. You owe me nothing. It is I who is indebted to you. And still, I want more. Do you not see how much you pain me? Do you still love me?  
  
I fall to my knees, weeping and still you do not see me! Did you not say you would keep me in your heart forever?! But you didn't.  
  
And it was because of me.  
  
But please, know this. Though I must leave you again, I do it against my will. Though I may smile, it will be a hollow smile without you by my side. Though I may lay in another woman's bed, it will be you I think of. You, and only you. And it will be you who I will be with. I don't care what happens in my own lifetime anymore.  
  
Promise me this, Dido. When I return to you, follow me. Follow me to the Elysian Fields. When I die, can you promise I will see you here, among the myrtle? Will you wait for me, Dido? If I can live my hollow life without you, can I be sure to see you here?  
  
My time here has gone and I must leave you again. I vow to return and now I have something to hope for. Please don't let my hope be in vain.  
  
It is time for my leave. Goodbye, Dido. Goodbye.  
  
----------  
  
Just as a closing remark, I made this piece because I felt that there was a bit more to the whole Aeneas-Dido affair than the game of the gods. I feel there must have been some true wont involved. Whatever your opinion, leave your mark and review! 


End file.
